


Okaeri

by SabbyChat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, F/M, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyChat/pseuds/SabbyChat
Summary: It's been so long and I restart my writing journey with smut :))Thanks for reading! I might continue these little one shots, if you guys like it!Come scream at me on twitter! @katsabdon





	Okaeri

“You’re late.”

His mouth molds into my favorite smirk as I stare at him in shock, dropping my bag. He’s still dressed from work in a three piece, his tie still around his neck. 

“Tetsu-” I start. He holds a hand up and I immediately clamp my mouth shut.

“Daddy” he purrs.

“D-daddy, you’re home early,” I say with thinly veiled surprise. 

“Crawl for me, baby,” he drops his voice and sets everything from head to toe ablaze.

My toes curl and I feel a fire burn in my belly. I tug off my sandals and throw them to the side. I slowly get on my hands and knees and crawl towards him behind his desk. The luxurious rug we purchased together brushes my skin and my skin breaks out in goosebumps. His purposeful control in motion, he eyes my approach with dark eyes. His tongue darts out and slowly swipes his bottom lip, leaving it shiny and wet. He looks starved and this baby intends to deliver. His hands are open and relaxed over his armrests. The hunger in his eyes suggest anything but. He cocks his head and lifts an eyebrow in challenge as I lift up from the floor and drag my hands over those powerful legs. I lave my tongue against his bulge, keeping my eyes on him. His mouth sharpens into a smile that makes me shiver. Just as I’m about to reach for his belt, his hand darts out and catches my wrist. 

“Not so fast, baby. I didn’t get to snack when I rushed over from my conference. You’ll let daddy eat first right?” he growls in my ear as he stands, letting my body rub against him as he pulls me up. He pulls back and sees me biting my lip. I nod my consent.

He winks and suddenly picks me up, keeping a hand right under my ass. I smother a squeak into his chest as I wrap my arms and legs around him. I feel him against my core, bulging and ready to take what’s his. He chuckles and walks the few steps to his desk and sets me down. His hand snakes up my back to grip my hair and angle my lips up to his. He looks into my eyes and ghosts his mouth over mine as he grinds into me. I whimper and grab fhis tie to pull him closer and capture his lips. His mouth slots over mine and his tongue licks into my mouth. He tastes like traces of his favorite whiskey that he likes to keep in the back of the limo. I moan into the kiss as he pulls his body back and one of his hands glide over my thigh to tap at my pussy. He smiles and lets go of my hair to cage me to his desk. I lift my hips so he can pull off the white lace thong but he jerks his wrist and rips it with a tug.

“Daddy can’t wait. I’ll just get you another one,” he murmurs against my lips.

He slowly pushes me down on the desk and slithers down, kneeling before my bare pussy. His eyes sparkle while looking into mine as noses the little nub and sucks it into his mouth. I gasp, throw my head back and reflexively close my legs. His hands come up to hold my legs down and nudges my legs wider to make room for his shoulders between my legs. He releases me with an “ah, so sweet,” and dives back to lick upwards, over and over again, darting his tongue in my hole and continuing his swipes upwards. He sucks me into his mouth and alternates flicking his tongue over my clit and groaning, the vibrations making me tingle as my hands scramble for purchase at the edges of his desk. 

His ministrations stop. “You’re not letting me hear you angel. You’ve got to let me know you’re enjoying it.” 

“Tetsu, god damn just eat me out,” I moan out. 

He tsks, “not your best attempt but I’ll take it,” and dives back in. 

His lifts one of my legs, hikes it over his shoulder and buries a finger in me. He easily slides in and pumps into me as he laves his tongue over my clit. He adds a second finger and scissors me open. The feeling in my belly begins to tighten.

“Ah! So good daddy!”

His eyes flick up to mine and I see him wink. He increases his tempo and uses his other hand to hike up my dress. I arch my back as he pinches a nipple through my brassiere. He pushes down on me and puts my other leg on his shoulder. He pulls out his fingers to attach his mouth to my pussy and sucks. His other hand joins the other to pinch at my other breast. 

“Come, angel” he demands, his voice gravelly and low.

The tightness in my belly drops and I come screaming his name. He eats me through my orgasm until I’m trembling from overstimulation.

He lets up and pulls back to admire me from above. His hands slide down to my thighs rubbing them . His eyes darken further and he growls, “look at how wet you are, baby. You’re dripping and making a mess of my desk. We need to find something to plug it up.” He picks me up again and slides the zipper down my back. I pull the dress over my head while he reaches behind and unclasps my bras with deft fingers. 

I pull him into a soft kiss.

He looks into my eyes and I see him soften.

He bumps noses and whispers, “Tadaima, anata.”

“Okaeri, Tetsu.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long and I restart my writing journey with smut :))  
Thanks for reading! I might continue these little one shots, if you guys like it!  
Come scream at me on twitter! @katsabdon


End file.
